Collection de rêves des Get Backers
by invi-chan
Summary: Petits rêves des persos des get backers, complètement délirant...
1. Cybertech chaos

**texte by Akai Ito**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Collection d'histoires des rêves des Get Backers

Cyber-tech Chaos

Le cyber génie aux cheveux argents baillait alors qu'il cheminait lentement vers son lit. Il était extrêmement tard parce qu'il avait travaillé, mais même les génies diaboliques ont besoin de dormir. Il trébucha dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par atteindre son lit tout chaud dans lequel il se blottit contre les doux draps de coton. Cela ne faisait qu'une minute quand il sentit ses yeux devenir lourds et qu'il plongea dans le monde des rêves.

Makubex s'assit devant le mur d'écran d'ordinateur tandis que ses doigts couraient sur le clavier posé sur ses genoux. Des écrans verts et des vidéos de surveillance illuminaient les ordinateurs. Il travaillait silencieusement et rapidement. Il était seul dans la pièce sombre excepté la présence de Kakei Sakura, qui le regardait silencieusement.

"Yes ! Mon travail est terminé !" annonça joyeusement Makubex alors qu'il retirait le clavier de ses genoux. Il se leva et commença à s'étirer.

Sakura regarda fixement l'écran de l'ordinateur puis Makubex. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fini exactement ? Tu as amélioré la sécurité ou quelque chose comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Quoi la sécurité ? Erk non ! J'ai juste fini d'installer Ragnarok offline 3r jobs ! C'est l'assassin à la croix !" s'exclama Makubex avec joie.

On tapa à la porte et deux hommes musclés entrèrent dans la pièce obscure. Les hommes tenaient de larges cageots en bois et des presses-papiers. Le premier homme avait une moustache et un foulard autour de son cou, il parlait avec une voix basse. "Mr Makubex nous venons juste de suivre vos ordres." L'autre homme finit de sortir les cageots d'une charette et les plaçait sur le sol. "Vous avez commandé 30 pounds de réglisses et 20 pounds d'ours en bonbons qui sont ici maintenant." annonça l'homme avec la moustache.

"Excellent !" Makubex s'avança vers les deux hommes et examina les cageots.

"Si cela ne vous ennuie pas que je vous pose une question Mr Makubex mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de tout ça ?" demanda le deuxième homme.

Makubex lui envoya un regard en coin. "C'est pour mon prochain plan diabolique de domination du monde. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis accro à ces bonbons noirs qui se mêlent dans votre bouche et vous chatouillent les sens quand vous les mangez. Ou ces petits ours colorés qui crient quand vous leur coupez leur petite tête !"

L'horreur prit place sur le visage du deuxième homme, il inclina sa tête et s'excusa rapidement. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir questionné, Mr. Makubex."

"Je ne vous pardonnerai pas tant que vous serez toujours devant moi !"menaca Makubex. Avec obéissance les deux hommes effrayés quittèrent précipitament la pièce sombre.

"Ouais ! Maintenant jetons un oeil à mon précieux !" Makubex ouvrit prudemment l'un des cageots. Il regarda et commença à crier d'énervement. "Ces imbéciles !

Ils ont mis les mauvaises sortes de réglisse ! Je voulais ceux rouges avec de la pastèque à l'intérieur ! Je ne voulais pas les habituels réglisses à la cerise !" Il paraissait près à tomber par terre et avoir une crise de colère.

"Allons, allons. Chéri, tu dois te calmer." Sakura s'avança vers là où était Makubex et essaya de le réconforter. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon aux cheveux argentés et lui parla doucement. "Je sais ce qui pourrait te faire du bien ! Allons au Mc Donalds et je t'acheterai à manger !"

"Je ne veux pas y aller." Répondit-il en faisant la moue alors qu'il croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine. "C'est... à moins que tu me paies un happy meal avec un des ces jouets à l'effigie des pokemons !"

"Tout ce que tu veux, "assura-t-elle.

Makubex essaya de sourire mais c'était trop dur. "Ok... bien si tu le veux vraiment je te laisserai m'acheter un happy meal!" dit-il en essayant de cacher l'excitation dans sa voix. Avec ça Makubex attrapa la main de Sakura et il sortit joyeusement de la chambre sombre.

Ensemble Sakura et Makubex firent le chemin vers le Mc Donalds.Là Makubex commanda lui-même un happy meal, avec un de ces chouettes jouets pokemon. Après qu'ils aient commandé et reçut leur nourriture ils trouvèrent une banquette à côté de la fenêtre et d'une terrifiante statue de Ronald Mc Donald.

"Je veux voir ! Je veux voir ! Je veux voir quel pokemon j'ai !" gémit Makubex alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

"Voilà, chéri." Sakura posa l'happy meal devant Makubex.

"Youpie !" Makubex se dépêcha d'ouvrir la boîte et chercha le jouet. "Ouais ! J'ai eu pikachu." s'exclama-t-il joyeusement alors qu'il serrait son nouveau jouet.

Après que Makubex ait passé une heure à nommer toutes ses frites et ensuite à les manger. (Le ketchup étant le "sang"). Alors quand il eut fini de les manger, il alla aux jeux de plein airs du Mc Donalds où il glissa et rampa de tout son soûl pendant une autre heure. Sakura le regarda patiemment alors qu'il jouait dans les tubes colorés et glissait dans les tobogants tortueux. Finalement Sakura appela Makubex pour revenir à la maison.

Un Makubex heureux et Sakura quittèrent McDonalds. Ils firent le chemin de retour jusqu'à la chambre noir remplie d'écran d'ordinateurs. Alors qu'ils entraient ils distinguèrent une sombre silhouette attendant au milieu de la pièce. C'était Kakei Jubei.

Tandis que Makubex le reconnaissait, un sourire diabolique se dévoila sur son visage. "Regarde ce que j'ai eu quand je suis allé au Mc Donalds !"Makubex agita le Pikachu rembourré dans les airs devant Jubei.

"Tu es allé au Mc Donalds ?" Demanda Jubei à voix basse. "Sans moi ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça Sakura ? Je pensais que j'étais ton petit frère !" Jubei parlait comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

"J'ai eu un jouet et toi non ! J'ai eu un jouet et toi non !" Chantait Makubex à Jubei alors qu'il dansait avec son pikachu.

Jubei se roula en boule et s'assi dans un coin de la pièce sombre. "Non. Arrête ! Ne sois pas si méchant ! Sakura, Makubex m'embête encore !"

"Makubex arrête de taquiner Jubei !" s'exclama Sakura au garçon aux cheveux argents. "Regarde l'heure il est déjà 4heures. Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous à cette heure ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle pointait un écran avec une horloge qui clignotait.

"Oh mon dieu ! Tu as raison !" Makubex laissa la poupée de pikachu. Il aplatit ses cheveux et réajusta son col. "J'ai besoin d'aller travailler." annonça-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

Le génie fit son chemin vers une porte du côté droit de la chambre sombre. A l'intérieur de la salle se trouvait une longue table de conférence en bois. Autour des chaises étaient soigneusement alignées et au bout il y avait un large fauteuil en cuir noir. Comparé à l'autre pièce celle-ci était illuminée, éclairée par de multiples lampes suspendu au plafond. Le sol de la pièce était recouvert d'une moquette en peluche pèche et les murs de sombres panneaux en bois. Tout au fond à côté du siège en cuir, était accroché un très large écran.

Makubex fit le chemin jusqu'au fond et s'assit sur le siège noir en cuir. Il tourna la chaise pour être face à l'écran et non à la porte. Il était temps. Temps pour lui d'exécuter son "viewing" quotidien. Il se tourna vers l'écran et un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux argentés alors qu'il regardait ce qu'il s'y passait.

"Ouais ! C'est Yu-gi-oh !" cria joyeusement Makubex. Il regardait son programme favoris, Yu-gi-oh. Il passa la demi-heure d'après à regarder avec délice son dueliste favoris se battre avec ses cartes et sauver ses amis du danger.

Quand ce fut terminé, Makubex éteignit l'écran. Maintenant il était temps de manger quelques réglisses et oursons et jouer à Ragnarok avec son pikachu. Le garçon aux cheveux argents quitta la salle de conférence et retourna dans la chambre sombre aux ordinateurs. La pièce était vide excepté la présence de Jubei qui était assis dans un coin sombre avec son dos tourné vers Makubex.

Makubex sourit, il aimait secrètement torturé l'homme aux aiguilles. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jubei ?" Il s'approcha de lui et lui pinça le dos. "Hey ! C'est le mien !" S'écria Makubex avec colère. Dans les mains de Jubei se trouvait son petit pikachu.

"Je ne faisais que jouer avec !" s'exclama Jubei en essayant de se défendre alors qu'il faisait face au génie en colère.

"Tu aurais dû me demander ! C'est le mien !" Makubex saisit le jouet et essaya de le retirer des mains de Jubei.

"Je le veux !" Jubei tenait à ce jouet de toute sa chère vie. Il allait être poussé par Makubex.

Makubex tira fortement sur le jouet. "C'est le mien !" Cria-t-il. Il se cassa. Dans les mains de Makubex était la tête du pikachu et dans celles de Jubei le petit corps. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

Makubex hurla. Il se réveilla et s'assit, ses mains étaient aggripées aux draps de son lit et il était essoufflé. Son corps entier tremblait et transpirait violement. C'était un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le génie aux cheveux d'argent prit de longues respirations et essaya de se clamer. Quand il serait calmé il se recoucherait dans son lit. Makubex étreignit les draps de son lit et tenta de se redormir. A côté de lui dormait son pikachu intact.

xXOwariXx  



	2. Le mirage des aiguilles

**Réponses aux reviews (pour une fois que je peux le faire) :**

Tagath : heureuse que cette fic t'es amusée, et désolée de pas avoir traduit punds. (je suis parfois une grosse faignasse, et sur ce coup-là j'ai pas voulu ouvrir mon dico..)

Marion : heureuse aussi que ça t'ai plu.

Je crois que la suite va vous faire encore plus rire. Enfin personnellement j'ai préféré la seconde histoire. (et c'est même pas parce que c'est avec mes persos préférés..)

* * *

**texte by Akai Ito**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Le mirage des aiguilles 

Kakei Jubei était réveillé, étendu sur son lit. La pièce était silencieux excepté sa propre respiration et le bruit des crickets jouant leur mélodie. Jubei remua. Presque toutes nuits l'homme aux aiguilles se réveiller. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas fatigué c'était plus parce qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. En général son manque de sommeil était dû au fait qu'il était inquiet pour un certain homme aux fils. Finalement après un petit moment à remuer et se tourner Jubei tombait finalement dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était assis. Kakei Jubei était assis au comptoir de l'Honky Tonk. Devant lui se trouvait un plat avec des part de tartes. Natsumi la serveuse était heureuse de faire la vaisselle derrière le comptoir et Paul lisait un journal. Dans un coin de la table les Get Backers, Ban et Ginji, étaient en plein dans une chaude conversation à propos de choses sans importance. Pour une personne normale cela aurait pu paraître comme rien d'anormal. Mais ça l'était.

Jubei se leva tellement vite que la chaise sur laquelle il était assis tomba par terre. Il pointa le doigt vers les Get Backers. « Vous n'êtes pas Ginji et Ban ! » cria-t-il aux deux personnes assises à la table. La pièce entière fut envahi par le silence. Natsumi arrêta de nettoyer la vaisselle, Paul leva le nez de son journal, Ginji fixa Jubei puis Ban, et Ban réajusta ses lunettes.

Ban jeta un regard dur à Jubei derrière ses verres violets. « De quoi parles-tu gars aux aiguilles ? » Ban se leva de sa chaise et continua de regarder l'homme aux aiguilles.

« Je veux dire ce que j'ai dit ! Vous n'êtes pas Ginji et Ban ! » cria Jubei d'une voix en colère. Il savait que même si les imposteurs ressemblaient et parlaient comme Ban et Ginji, ce n'était pas eux. Il le savait c'est tout.

« Ban ! Jubei ! Ne peut-on pas parler de cela ! » suggéra Ginji dans un rire nerveux alors qu'il agitait les mains devant eux. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se batte dans l'Honky Tonk.

« De quoi parlerons-nous ? Je sais que vous deux êtes des aliens qui sont ici pour détruire le monde et qui ont emmené mon précieux Kazuki loin de moi. » s'exclama Jubei. Il sortit une série d'aiguilles. Jubei était prêt à attaquer les aliens envahisseurs.

Ginji regarda Ban puis Jubei et fronça les sourcils. Ban réajusta ses lunettes une nouvelle fois, un air sérieux prenant place sur son visage. « Comment as-tu su ? » Avec ça Ban et Ginji se transformèrent en d'hideux octopus vert. Ils avaient des tentacules, une bouche remplie de dents pointues de requins, et un oeil plat au milieu de la tête. « Nous anéantirons le monde et éloignerons ton précieux Kazuki ! » annonça d'un ton lourd l'alien qui était auparavant Ban.

« Voyons ça. » Jubei envoya une pluie d'aiguilles en direction des deux horribles aliens. Instantanément les deux parèrent l'attaque pour se protéger avec une lumire verte. Les aiguilles que Jubei avait lancé rebondirent sur la lumière verte et retournèrent à l'envoyeur.

Jubei protégea son visage de ses bras. Cela allait être un dur combat. « Allez-vous en ! » cria-t-il à Paul et Natsumi. Jubei les fixa avec horreur lorsqu'il vit qu'ils se tenaient calmement derrière le comptoir à regarder la scène.

Natsumi répondit sournoisement à Jubei. « Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? Instantanément les deux personnes se changèrent aussi en des aliens verts.

Les aiguilles ne marchaient pas donc Jubei attrapa rapidement la première chose qu'il lui vint à la main. C'était un bol rempli de bananes. D'où cela venait, Jubeit n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. Il prit une banane et l'a montra aux aliens, de la même façon que l'on montre une croix à un vampire. Les aliens semblèrent être repoussés par le fruit jaune que tenait Jubei. Jubei lança une banane à l'un des aliens derrière le comptoir. Soudainement l'Honky Tonk fut empli par un horrible cri produit par l'alien. C'était sa chance de s'échapper.

Rapidement Jubei sortit de l'Honky Tonk tenant encore le bol de bananes. Aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient il courut as son appartement pour aller sauver Kazuki des diaboliques aliens envahisseurs. Il y arriva essouflé mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il continua de courir dans les neuf séries d'escaliers. Soudain il se rappela que son appartement était au second étage. Jubei se dépêcha de refaire le chemin à l'envers jusque là. Il trouva l'appartement et ouvrit la porte, à l'intérieur Kazuki était en train de lire un livre.

Jubei s'arrêta à la porte et reprit son souffle. Aliens... dehors... Kazuki... » sortit Jubei hors d'haleine. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'était appuyé contre la porte et avait laissé tombé la coupe à banane.

Kazuki regardait Jubei fixement, l'expression de son visage était confuse. « De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Kazuki déposa le livre qu'il lisait et s'avança vers Jubei.

« Kazuki nous devons partir d'ici ! Il y a des aliens ! » cria brutalement Jubei à Kazuki alors qu'il avait repris finalement son souffle.

Kazuki alla s'occuper du fatigué Jubei. Alors qu'il s'approchait il remarqua le bol avec les fruits jaunes dans les mains de Jubei. « Des bananes ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se retirait rapidement.

Jubei baissa le regard vers le bol puis vers Kazuki. Serait-ce possible ? « Ne me dit pas que ! Non ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! » Sa voix était remplie de desespoir et d'hystérie. Etait-ce possible que son précieux Kazuki était l'un d'entre eux ?

Kazuki sourit diaboliquement et regarda Jubei. « Je suis désolé. C'est vrai, Jubei. » Après quoi Kazuki se transforma en un alien vert, tout juste comme Ban, Ginji, Natsumi et Paul.

Jubei n'en pouvait plus. Tout le monde était un alien même Kazuki. Jubei posa le bol de banane sur le sol à côté de lui. Il tomba à genoux et leva les mains vers le ciel. « POURQUOI ! »

Jubei s'assit soudain sur son lit. C'était juste un rêve. Ce n'était pas réel, c'était juste un rêve. Jubei saisit sa tête dans ses mains alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. C'était un rêve. Cela voulait dire que Kazuki n'était pas un alien. Au moins il était sûr qu'il n'en était pas un.

L'homme aux aiguilles se tint au-dessus du lit de Kazuki. Il le regarda dormir. Kazuki ne pouvait pas être un alien, mais Jubei devait s'en assurer. Il prit l'objet dans sa main et l'agita au-dessus de Kazuki. L'objet dans sa main était une banane. Jubei soupira avec soulagement alors que Kazuki ne réagissait pas au fruit jaune.

Kazuki s'étira et ouvrit les yeux. « Jubei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi agites-tu cette banane ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait Jubei à moitié endormi.

Jubei se sentit figé. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Kazuki qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un alien. Il devait réfléchir à quelque chose à répondre. N'importe quoi. « Je pensais que tu aimerais avoir une banane. » Avec cela Jubei plaça la banane dans la main de Kazuki.

L'ensommeillé Kazuki parut confus. « Eh bien... merci Jubei. C'est très gentil. » Il accepta la banane et la posa sur sa table de chevet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jubei offrait à Kazuki un cadeau en plein milieu de la nuit. La dernière fois Jubei lui avait donné de l'ail. C'était très étrange mais Kazuki n'avait jamais posé de questions à Jubei.

« Bonne nuit. » Jubei quitta rapidement la chambre de Kazuki et refit le chemin vers sa propre chambre.

Jubei était réveillé, étendu sur son lit. La pièce était silencieux excepté sa propre respiration et le bruit des crickets jouant leur mélodie. Jubei remua. Presque toutes nuits l'homme aux aiguilles se réveiller. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas fatigué c'était plus parce qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. En général son manque de sommeil était dû au fait qu'il était inquiet pour un certain homme aux fils. Finalement après un petit moment à remuer et se tourner Jubei tombait finalement dans les bras de Morphée.

xXOwariXx


	3. Les fils imaginaires

**texte by Akai Ito**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Fils imaginaires

Kazuki était assis immobile. Il attendait patiemment dans une pièce sans bruit excepté celui provenant du tic-tac incessant de la pendule. Kazuki jeta un regard à l'horloge et regarda la deuxième aiguille faire le tour complet de l'écran. Il soupira et se reposa contre le dossier du large fauteuil en cuir noir sur lequel il était assis. N'était-elle pas supposée déjà être là ?

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il entendit le grincement de la porte. Elle était là. C'était une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Elle portait un tailleur soigné noir et des chaussures à talons aiguilles. Elle était très belle et devait probablement n'être qu'un peu plus âgé que Kazuki. Son corps était plein d'assurance mais ses étranges yeux violets prenaient une expression désolée. « Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre M. Fucho.In. C'est juste que nous avons quelques problèmes avec nos autres patients. » Elle s'excusa rapidement et prit son siège derrière le lisse bureau en chêne. Elle se posa dans un fauteuil en cuir noir et déposa une fine chemise.

« Maintenant, voyons-ça. » Elle feuilleta les feuilles avec une de ses mains pâles. « Je vois que c'est votre première visite. » Elle leva son regard des papiers et fixa intensément Kazuki.

Kazuki sourit poliment à l'attractive psychologue. « Oui, c'est ma première fois en thérapie. En fait je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici. »

La femme retourna le sourire de Kazuki, en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil. « Ne vous inquiétez pas beaucoup de personnes ne savent pas qu'ils ont des problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent ici. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il serait plus approprié que je me présente, mon nom est Mlle Hokuto. »

Kazuki hocha la tête poliment. « Mlle Hokuto, je peux dire avec certitude que je n'ai aucun problème. J'ai même accepté de venir ici pour vous le prouver. »

Mlle Hokuto fronça les sourcils pour elle-même. Elle attrapa rapidement son stylo et commença à griffonner dans ses papiers. « As des difficultés à accepter ses problèmes... »chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même tandis qu'elle écrivait.

Kazuki fronça les sourcils alors qu'il voyait la psychologue écrire des notes sur lui. « Mlle Hokuto, nous n'avons même pas établi que j'avais de vrais problèmes ou non. »

« As peu de tempérament et s'énerve facilement.. » continua-t-elle de dire pour elle-même tout en écrivant sur la fiche de Kazuki.

Kazuki prit une profonde respiration et essaya de se calmer. « Mlle Hokuto je ne suis pas en colère j'essaie juste de communiquer avec vous de façon rationnelle mais vous rendez cela assez difficile à cause de votre constant notage pris sur des choses qui ne sont pas vraies. »

Mlle Hokuto fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué les commentaires de Kazuki. Elle ne releva pas la tête et continua d'écrire sur sa fiche. « Critique les autres et se rend supérieur... »

Kazuki était connu comme étant quelqu'un de calme et pacific mais il ne pouvait supporter cela. Il pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui mais avec toutes les forces qu'il avait il essayait de garder son contrôle. « S'il vous plaît, Mlle Hokuto, si vous n'arrêtez pas de dire des âneries aussi dingues nous ne pourrons pas avoir une scéance agréable. »

« As des problèmes pour choisir son orientation sexuelle et passe trois heures à coiffer ses cheveux... » murmura Mlle Hokuto alors qu'elle continuait sa prise constante de note.

C'en était trop. Kazuki ne pouvait en supporter davantage. « Je n'ai pas de problèmes pour choisir mon orientation sexuelle ! Je suis un homme... qui ressemble à une femme... comment pouvez-vous savoir que je passe trois heures à me coiffer ? »

Mlle Hokuto se leva de sa chaise et avec colère fit claquer ses mains sur son bureau. « S'il vous plaît M.Fucho.In contrôlez-vous ! Voulez-vous que je vous confisque votre gel et votre après-shampoing aux herbes ? »

Kazuki ne savait plus s'il devait être choqué ou agacé. « C'est... vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Lâcha-t-il rapidement alors qu'il croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Etes-vous certain que je ne puisse pas ? » Mlle Hokuto lança un regard sévère au maître des fils. D'un claquement de doigt les shampoings, après-shampoings aux herbes, soins pour cheveux, gel, et spray de Kazuki apparurent de nulle part. Ils flottaient dans les airs non loin de Mlle Hokuto.

« Hey ce sont les miens ! » Sans même réfléchir Kazuki attrapa un de ses grelots. Il essaya d'en faire sortir des fils mais pour quelques étranges raisons rien ne vint. Kazuki cligna des yeux de surprise. Il ne pouvait en supporter davatange. Il s'avança précipitament vers la porte et tenta de quitter la salle de torture.

Miss Hokuto se mit soudain à rire telle une folle. « Attrapez-le ! » Par magie les produits capillaires de Kazuki grandirent de 10 fois leur taille normale et eurent des bras et des jambes. Evidemment ils se mirent à l'assaut du maître des fils.

Kazuki finit par arriver à ouvrir la porte. Sans une seconde de réflexion il se mit à courir. Il fut paralysé sur place par ce qu'il voyait. Il était dans une étrange pièce remplie d'escaliers. Il y avait des escalators partout, certains montait, d'autres descendait, certain du plafond allait jusqu'à on ne sait où. Le mur, le plafond et le sol de la pièce changeaient constament de couleur passant d'une forme de rouge vif à une teinte de bleu clair. Kazuki n'avait pas assez de temps pour admirer le spectacle car ses produits étaient en train d'essayer de l'encercler.

Son soin aux herbes criait dans une langue totalement illogique. « Ibi hipu ni shikan ga uro ! » La bouteille pointait son doigt vers Kazuki et commençait à le poursuivre, suivis par les autres produits.

Kazuki choisit l'escalier le plus près et monta le plus rapidement possible. C'était un chaos total à chaque fois qu'il montait ou descendait une série d'escaliers il se retrouvait toujours dans la même pièce. C'était comme un de ces mauvais dessins animés du dimanche matin. Pour ajouter encore plus de complications il était pourchassé par son gel, son shampoing, son soin pour les cheveux, sa bouteille de gel et son spray.

Kazuki courait à en perdre haleine et il continuait de grimper et descendre les étranges escaliers. Soudainement alors qu'il courait il glissa sur une marche couverte de soin aux herbes.

« Juhi kopokirlu ninichi hup wanya ! » cria la bouteille de gel alors qu'elle essayait d'attraper Kazuki par la taille.

« Laisse-moi quitter cet envahissement de produits pour cheveux ! » Kazuki tentait de se libérer des bras du gel pour cheveux.

« Gigi ! Sodur hikoso buron sibba ! » s'exclama la bouteille de shampoings à ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me faites ? Laissez-moi partir ! » Kazuki essayait de s'échapper de ses produits aggressifs. Ils commençaient à être de plus en plus proches de lui. Qu'avaient-ils prévu de faire ?

Les yeux de Kazuki s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il venait d'apercevoir l'objet brillant dans les mains du spray. « Non. Ne t'avise pas de faire ça ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! » cria Kazuki tandis que la bouteille de spray levait la paire de ciseaux dans les airs avant de l'approcher des longs cheveux de Kazuki.

« Kazuki ! » Kazuki se releva précipitament dans son lit. Il examina les alentours nerveusement. Puis il soupira avec soulagement quand il constata qu'il était dans son lit. Il leva la tête et vit que celui qui l'avait appelé n'était autre que Jubei. Il releva un sourcils face à son protecteur. Jubei était trempé et il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette.

« Jubei ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé ? » demanda Kazuki en tremblant.

« Eh bien j'étais en train de prendre une douche quand je t'ai entendu crier. J'ai pensé que quelque chose de terrible t'arrivait. » répondit Jubei.

« J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, expliqua Kazuki alors qu'il essayait de se calmer, je vais bien maintenant donc tu peux retouner prendre ta douche. »

Jubei n'avait pas l'air très convaincu mais il hocha juste la tête et décida de respecter les souhaits de Kazuki.

Kazuki observa son protecteur à moitié nu quitter sa chambre. « Ueh... Jubei avant de partir puis-je te demander une faveur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Jubei en se retournant et en fixant le maître des fils effrayé.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît jeter mon shampoing, mon soin pour les cheveux, mon serum, mon gel et mon spray ? » répondit Kazuki.

Les yeux de Jubei s'agrandirent en entendant l'étrange requête. « Ton soin pour les cheveux ? »

« ... et mon shampoing et tous mes produits pour les cheveux. » S'exclama calmement Kazuki.

« Tu es sûr ? » Jubei cligna des yeux d'incompréhension.

« Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils détruisent mes cheveux. » déclara Kazuki alors qu'il se blottissait dans ses draps et tournait le dos à un pauvre Jubei perplexe.

xXOwariXx


End file.
